dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Doomsday Broadcast
100 !! を ぶセルゲーム |Rōmaji title =Shichōritsu Hyaku Pāsento!! Shi o Yobu Seru Gēmu Dokusen Namahōsō |Literal title =Ratings 100%!! The Cell Games Call for Death With an Exclusive Live Broadcast |Number = 167 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = Message of Terror |Airdate = December 2, 1992 |English Airdate = November 13, 2000 |Previous = What is the Tournament? |Next = Meet Me in the Ring }} 100 !! を ぶセルゲーム |Shichōritsu Hyaku Pāsento!! Shi o Yobu Seru Gēmu Dokusen Namahōsō|lit. "Ratings 100%!! The Cell Games Call for Death With an Exclusive Live Broadcast"}} is the second episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred sixty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 2, 1992. Its original American airdate was November 13, 2000. Summary At Capsule Corporation, Dr. Brief runs a diagnostic scan on Android 16 to find out what is wrong with him but realises that it is best to wait for Bulma who is more familiar with the Androids. Dr. Briefs cat, Scratch, takes an instant liking to Android 16. Meanwhile the others wait around, flicking through channels to spot Cell's appearance on TV. Yamcha decides to go off an train but Krillin joins him for a sparring session as they shouldn't get out of practice. Vegeta declares to them both that he will definitely be the one to defeat Cell just as Bulma returns and checks to see if Future Trunks is alright following his battle with Cell. Some time later, Cell is flying through Central City looking for the TV station."Geographical Dictionary", Daizenshuu 7, 1996 When he finds it he goes up to the News Room to start his broadcast. Just then something interrupts Master Roshi's fitness show. Yamcha and Krillin run inside to hear what Perfect Cell has to say. Perfect Cell says that he wants for all of the best fighters in the world to fight him at his Cell Games. He explains the rules, in addition to anyone first arriving, new combatants can join in. If the fighter gives up, goes outside the ring, they lose; If the fighter dies in battle, they will be disqualified. Then he blasts a hole through the wall that destroys half the city and says that "this is a sample of what you will be fighting", then he flies out the hole. Now Future Trunks knew he still had to train some more but before he could leave, Bulma said he should get his hair cut first. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan has a dream about Cell killing Chi-Chi and Piccolo, but he wakes up and Goku tells him he was having a nightmare and also tells him that they will get Cell as he promises. Major Events *Cell announces the Cell Games to the world. Battles *Krillin vs. Yamcha *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) Appearances Characters Locations *Central City *Capsule Corporation *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor *Television Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Yamcha Meets Droids" - When Cell flies up to the news room. Differences from the manga *Dr. Brief running a diagnostic scan on Android 16 at the Capsule Corporation is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime there are several scenes that take place with many characters at the Capsule Corporation that weren't in the manga such as Yamcha sparring with Krillin. *In the anime, the characters see Cell make his announcement on TV while they are at Capsule Corporation. In the manga however, Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Chi-Chi watched this happen while at Kame House and Bulma, Dr. Brief, Vegeta and Future Trunks watched it in the laboratory at Capsule Corporation. *Gohan's nightmare sequence where he dreams of Cell killing his mother and Piccolo before Goku reassures him that it was all just a dream is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Although Gohan had never seen Cell, he has a dream about Cell in his perfect form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Gohan refers to himself and Goku as Z Fighters for the first time. *Gohan's dream about Cell killing his mother and Piccolo is very similar to his dream about Frieza disguised as Goku from "Frieza's Counterattack". Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Episodi 167 (BDZ) pt-br:O anúncio do Torneio de Cell!! es:Episodio 167 (Dragon Ball Z) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 167 it:Cell lancia la sua sfida in TV Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z